Love from the past
by Nightfall2525
Summary: This is about Shadi and how he finds is true love from the past. ShadiTea


I don't owen Yu-Gi-Oh

This is my firt story in ff so please be nice and tell me what you think. Please no hate mail.

Love from the past

Tea was running throw Pegasus's Castle looking for Yugi. She ran to where Tristan and her fond panting of Pegasus past wife.

When she made it up the steps there was a young man dressed in a white rob and turbine. They looked in to each other's eyes and for what felt like hours was mere mins. He was falling for this brown haired blue-eyed girl. She started to look over the room for some one.

"May I help you find what you're looking for My Lady? I have been in this room for some time." He asked walking up to her and taking her hand in his placing a kiss on the top.

Doing this made her chicks turn a light pink. "Yes I'm looking for Yugi Moto do you know him?"

"Yes he jest left about two mins before you came in." looking down felling like he was losing some thing.

Tea smiled at him. "Thank you sir. Oh what is your name? My name is Tea Garder."

He looked up to see her smiling **_'When she smiles she looks like a goddess. Yugi your lucky to have her.'_** " My name is Shadi it's nice to meet you Tea."

Jest then some one yelled, "Tea where are you we fond Yugi. It's time to go home come on before Kaiba changes his mind."

When she turned around he was gone but where he was standing was a nickels with the eye of Horus on it.

One Year Later

Tea and the gang where going to the Domino Museum to see the new Egyptian Artifacts. There they meet up with their friend Isis and her brothers Marik, and Odeon.

"Isis, Odeon it's good to see you two again." Tea said walking up to them and gives each a hug not even looking at Marlik, "We need to get to gather one day and fun."

Behind her you could hear some one clearing their throat. This made Tea turn around and there standing was Marik looking at her. "Tea is this the right way to say hi to you "master" I don't thank so."

Tea look at him then walked up to him with a big smile and some thing in her eyes that made Yami and the other back away. She stopped with there noses where touching still smiling. "Oh Master with would be the right way to great you? Would it be with a kiss?" she lightly kissed his lips. "Would it be a bow?" She stepped back and fall to her knees and bowed to where her face was touching the ground. Then got up and looked him in the eyes again with a smile and kneed him in the balls. Then used one finger to make him look at her, "or would it be me kicking your ass back to Egypt for taking my mind over in the first place?" When that she walk away smiling happily.

About that time a tall man dressed in white walk in to the room. Isis turned and looks to see who it was. "Shadi when did you get here. If I know you where coming I would have pick you up?"

He looks over the room seeing who was there. When his eyes landed on Tea a small smile came to his face. "I can be way of the shadow realm. I wonted to see how the Pharaoh and his friends where doing."

Isis walks up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She had seen where his eyes stopped at or on, and that made her jealous._** 'She has the Pharaoh now she wants Shadi as will. What is she a whore? She is all ways with all those boys she must be sleeping with all of them.'**_ (Now Isis did not real mean what she was thinking about Tea, but she jest likes Shadi.)

Yugi looked at Isis seeing that she was made about some thing and how Shadi was felling having Isis hanging off his arm. "So Shadi how long are you staying in Domino?"

"I was planning on staying for a week or two." How told him as he tried to get Isis to late go of him.

Tea looks up from one of the cases hearing what he said. "Where will you be staring at Shadi?"

He turns to look at her and a smile comes to his face. "I have not fond one yet Miss Tea."

"Will I know there is no room at Joeys or Tristans, what about you Yugi you have that guest room?"

Yugi looked down at the floor. "One of Grandpa's friends is coming over tomorrow. Sorry guys."

"Will Shadi you can stay at my home them. My mother on a tripe with her new flavor of the month. So I have the place for the next 3 months. And I wont take no from you." She said walking up to him.

Hearing this Isis gat made and yelled at Tea "**YOU LITTLE SLUT. WHAT FUCKING SETO, THE PHARAOH AND HIS FRIEMDS IS NOT ENOFE FOR YOU? NOW YOU WONT TO FUCK SHADI? I SHOULD HAVE LATE MY BROTHERS BAD SIDE RAPE AND KILL YOU BACK IN THAT BLEMP OF KAIDAS.**" Saying that she slapped Tea hard in the face drawing blood.

Seeing this Yami came out and he was made. He walks over to Tea and helps her up and looked at her face. "Kaiba can you please take Tea to the ER?"

Kaiba pulls out his cell and calls his limo. After they left Yami turns and looks at Isis with hate in his eyes.

"Why did you do that Isis? Tea is my best friend as will as Yugi's and the others. She has never fucked any of us. She was Seto and my sister in the past. The only one she loved was High Priest Shadi. She was his wife in her past life. I don't know what is gotten in to you Isis, but I don't like it. I think for now it would be best if we don't see or talk to you for now" Yami started to walk to the front door with his friends. "Marik it was good to see you again. Maybe we can get together and do some thing. Shadi do you still won't to stay at Tea's? If so please come with us, by Isis."

Please R/R and tell me how you like the story. I know there my be some bad spelling so don't yell at me to much about that. Have a good x-mass.


End file.
